Meeting Quicksilver
by Ciara1214
Summary: A One-Shot in which my OC, Kia, meets Quicksilver when she and the other avengers are trying to get the sceptre back from Hydra. (Beginning of Age of Ultron) M for Language


**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for Avengers; Age of Ultron.**

"Natasha!" I screamed again as Nat drove dangerously close to a tree. Nat laughed at the look on my face.

"Oh lighten up Kia. It's not like we're going to die."

I rolled my eyes and went back to picking off the Hydra soldiers who seemed to beendless. It was like for every one I shot down, more took its place. I chuckled to myself, remembering that was the Hydra motto.

The jeep swerved as Nat drove around a tight corner. Unable to keep my balance I tumbled around the jeep before we finally got onto flat ground again. Oh why had I agreed to ride in the jeep Natasha was driving?!

"Having fun?" Tony laughed at me from up above as he was shooting down Hydra soldiers.

"Never been better." I replied, nocking an arrow to the bow, releasing it and seeing it hit its target (a Hydra solider who had been shooting at me and Nat) in less then a second.

"Kia, three jeeps at ten o'clock." Nat told me.

Indeed there was. I reached for an arrow but there was none left. "Son of a.." I grumbled, instead reaching into my pockets to bring out my two guns which I spun in my hands before shooting.

BANG! BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG!

Okay, one and a half jeeps down.. One and a half left to go-

I was brought from my thoughts my a massive roar and a second later our big, friendly, spinach green guy came hurtling towards the remaining jeeps and tore them up in seconds.

"Thanks Big Guy." I called out to him and Banner's "Other Guy" gave me a look then ran off, smashing pretty much everything.

There was a loud whirring sound and I looked to my right to see Thor speeding across the field, hammer in hand. He crashed into a group of Hydra's but even though there were about 10 of them and only 1 of him- he still managed to knock them all out cold before he was off again.

Cap was in front of us all, riding his motorcycle while flinging his shield everywhere. Clint, or Hawkeye, was just running alongside us- shooting arrows at pretty much everything he could see.

Yup. We were an awesome team.

"Kia," Nat informed me. "Hydra people six o'clock."

I winced as one of their bullets hit the side of my shoulder. "Yeah, I got that."

BANG! BANG BANG!

"They're both down." I told Nat then, as we swerved to avoid a tree. "Can you start driving nicely now!"

"Ohhh," Tony said. "Kia's in a bad mood."

"I wouldn't go that way Stark," Nat muttered into the comm. link. "Otherwise she's gonna go full out kicking ass mode."

"That's right Stark." I joked. "And you'll be the first."

"Ladies, Tony...Please!" Cap said in a very classy voice.

"How come Nat and Kia are Ladies and I'm just Stark, not a Gentlemen."

"Stark, you're in a category all on your own." I laughed.

Tony did a "Hmpff" flew ahead and almost a second later there was a very loud- "Shit!"

"Language!" Cap scolded and I cracked up laughing, imagining the look on Tony's face. Nat was grinning as well but she didn't laugh.

"Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?" Cap continued, oblivious to her and Nat's amusement.

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken." Jarvis informed him.

"Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it." Thor said to himself. "At long last."

"At long last is lasting a little long, boys."

"Yeah. I think we've lost the element of surprise."

"Yea, just a bit." I said sarcasticly.

"Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language?" " Tony asked and Nat and I exchanged amused glances.

"It just slipped out." Cap defended himself.

"Hey guys, a little help here would be appreciated."

I turned back to Nat. "Can you hold off on your own."

She gave a quick nod and I vaulted off the side of the jeep, landing gracefully on the ground.

Clint was shooting more then three dozen Hydra people and, though he was fast at shooting, he wasn't sofast that he could hold all of them off easily. Luckily then I jumped into the fight.

It was easy to fire quickly when you had a gun and since Clint, or Hawkeye,'s, arrows were fast to find their target- We easily finished them off.

Clint turned to me. "Not too bad little half-sister."

I nudged him playfully on the shoulder. "Not too bad older half-brother."

"Aww, family love..." Tony said. "It's just beautiful isn't it. But why don't we concentrate on getting into the Hydra base rather then sitting around giving compliments."

"I swear Stark.." I grumbled into the comm link but I never got to finish because right then Clint stopped me with a finger to the lips. Puzzled, I looked round. I saw no-one.

Clint drew his bow, scanning the surroundings for his target. Suddenly there was a flash of silver light zipping past me- Like a trail. But...that couldn't be possible.

Clint fired... And missed. My jaw dropped open. Clint never missed! Then suddenly the trail was there again and this time I saw who was making it. A silver haired man. He knocked Clint to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said in his thick accent. "You didn't see that coming?"

I whipped a knife out and flung it at the mans shoulder where it sunk in so deep only the handle was showing.

The man was surprised and he spun round to get a better look at me.

"Oh I'm sorry." I smirked, "You didn't see that coming?"

Since he was still dumbstruck, that someone had hit him no doubt, he didn't realise when I flung another knife at him- this time it went into his elbow- but then again, he might not of been dumbstruck he just hadn't been able to retaliate quickly enough.

Then the guy got his words back. "Was that supposed to impress me?" He said.

I almost laughed. Instead I scoffed, "You wish," and threw another knife.

He was quicker this time though, in less then a heartbeat he was standing by one of the big guns.

"Sorry that you missed," he called down to me. "But never get three times lucky."

Then he fired. I moved just in time but Clint wasn't so lucky. The bullet went straight into him.

"Clint!" I screamed. "What the.. Ohmygod.." Blood pulsed from his wound faster then that man, Quickie or whatever his real name was, moved.

Nat came running over. "Guys," she called into the comm. link. "Clints down. He's been wounded."

I looked over to where the man was, right by the gun. He was staring at me. I met his glare with even fire.

Then he was gone. A quick streak of silver vanishing over time.


End file.
